


Mad About You

by Violet_Lesage



Series: Evanstan Esp Prompts [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: I can't fake,For God's sake why am I driving in the wrong lane
Inspirado por "Mad About You" de Hooverphonic





	

_ Feel the vibe, _

_ Feel the terror, _

_ Feel the pain, _

_ It's driving me insane. _

 

Realmente no sé cómo es que llegamos a este punto. Le observo allí dormido, plácido y con esa sonrisa que me desarma y lo único en lo que pienso es en ir a su lado y despertarlo a besos. Eso me aterra. Se supone que todo era una de esas noches locas en las que te emborrachas un poco, coqueteas y sí, terminas en la cama disfrutando de un sexo maravilloso con tu coestrella. Con la pequeña variante de que tu coestrella no es una chica... sino un chico.

 

_ I can't fake, _

_ For God's sake why am I driving in the wrong lane _

 

Siempre he sido de mente muy abierta y la idea de jugar en ambos bandos no me desagrada. Al contrario, en la vida hay que disfrutar al máximo y el placer puede venir en cualquier forma. Pero el pequeño inconveniente, es esta flamita candente que poco a poco se va encendiendo a lo largo de mi pecho y no me deja pensar con claridad. La conozco... me conozco. Odio cuando eso pasa.

 

_ Trouble is my middle name. _

_ But in the end I'm not too bad _

 

Se suponía que no pasaría de una noche. Y ya llevamos meses, jugando al gato y al ratón, a desencantarnos uno al otro con alguna nueva conquista pasajera. Pero siempre volvemos a lo mismo, siempre terminamos en un enredo de labios y piernas hasta que la razón queda relegada a una esquina olvidada. No teníamos nada en común... y ahora resulta que somos fans de las mismas cosas y que pensamos de manera sincronizada.

 

_ Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you? _

 

Estoy loco por él. Invade cada pensamiento de mis días y siempre termino soñando con encuentros imposibles o madrugadas en sus brazos, recordando los acontecimientos del día de grabación. Me encanta recorrer con mis dedos el indomable vello en su pecho, cada trazo de tinta que surca sus rincones y esa barba poblada que logra regalarme sensaciones que no había experimentado. 

 

_ Are you the fishy wine that will give me a headache in the morning _

_ Or just a dark blue land mine that explode without a decent warning. _

 

Temo a este sentimiento. Temo que el menor día nos explote todo en la cara y tengamos que despertar del letargo en el que decidimos meternos para disfrutar de esta... ¿relación? No sé si llamarla así. Lo cierto es que cada vez es más difícil de esconder y, aunque lo disfrazamos bien de camaradería, los celos se hacen presentes y pocas veces los logramos controlar.

 

_ Give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in our bed, _

_ Into never seen passion, never seen passion _

 

Aunque, debo aceptar que esas son nuestras noches más intensas. Cuando su actitud posesiva y mi manía de sacarlo de quicio se juntan, no hay cama que nos aguante. Es adictivo... es intoxicante. Chris es una de esas drogas que no puedes dejar aunque quieras. Aunque te hagan mil pedazos. Te dan todo lo que necesitas.

 

_ That is why I am so mad about you _

 

No sé cuánto tiempo más durará. No sé siquiera si mañana estará aquí a mi lado, dándome esa mirada de ojos caídos tras la cortina de largas pestañas, ese “buenos días” con la voz más sensual del planeta y ese movimiento erótico cuando ondula su torso.

 

_ Trouble is your middle name. _

_ But at the end you're not too bad _

 

Sólo sé que si me llama, allí estaré. Que beberé de sus besos como de un oasis en medio del desierto. Que voy a deleitarme recorriendo su torso y haciéndolo perder la cabeza cuando me ancle a su entrepierna y entre jadeos lo haga sucumbir. Que adoraré cada segundo en el que lo haga mío y sus ojos se enciendan como un depredador listo para contraatacar. No me importa si es correcto o no... o si me corresponde de igual manera. Sólo sé que estoy... loco por él.

 

_ Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you? _

 

—¿Qué haces sentado allí? 

 

—Divagando — digo corriendo la cortina, cerrándola de nuevo. Cerrando nuestra burbuja del resto del mundo.

 

—Ven acá... necesito dormir contigo entre mis brazos.

 

—Cursi.

 

—Lo soy.

 

Sonrío y me rindo. Regreso a su lado y me dejo envolver en su calor y en su masculino aroma.

 

_ That is why I am so mad about you _

  
  



End file.
